fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Savanna
The Tropical Savanna is an area characterized by wide open grassy plains, scarce trees, caves, and moderate sized bodies of water. This location is home to many large monsters such as Rathian, Nargacuga, Tigrex, Seregios, Glavenus, and more. It is commonly described as a small forest in the middle of a desert. Areas *'Base Camp': An open grassy area with a Resting Bed, a Supply Box, and a fireplace. There's also a Fishing Spot behind the Resting Bed, and an Herb gathering spot near the exit. Leads to Area 1. *'Area 1': A grassy field bordered dotted with several bushes. Frequently inhabited by Aptonoth, Apceros, and Kelbi, but Felynes and Melynx may appear in this area, usually during egg gathering quests. There is a single Bug Gathering spot here. *'Area 2': A flat grassy plain. A few trees grow in this area. Honey can be gathered from one of them. Monsters such as Genprey are very common in this area. *'Area 3': A large grassy plain with some shrubs atop a hill overlooking a couple of trees. A large lake can be seen in the distance. Aptonoth graze here often. Many monsters come here. Berries, Herbs, and Mushrooms can be gathered here. *'Area 4': A very large, hilly plain with many bushes and a few trees. The same lake seen in Area 3 can be seen here as well. Bnahabra and Konchu can usually be found here. Rathalos, Rathian and other Wyverns come here often. *'Area 5': A large grotto. Large monsters come here to sleep when they are injured. *'Area 6': A grassy plain with a couple of bushes and large boulders. There is a berry gathering spot near the entrance to Area 7. Bullfango are the only monster that appear in this area. *'Area 7': A secluded clearing in the forest where no monsters appear. This is also where the Veggie Elder stays. Several gathering spots can be found here as well. *'Area 8': The largest area in the Tropical Savannah, it is a huge plain area with many bushes and a single, massive tree. This tree has very long vines hanging down that can be climbed on and jumped off of. There are three berry gathering spots around the base of the trees. There is also an Aptonoth carcass here. Many monsters come to this area. *'Area 9': A large pond surrounded by trees and shrubs. Nargacuga comes here to sleep when near death. *'Area 10': A tiny route leading to a Felyne village. There is a bug gathering spot, a mining spot, and a berry gathering spot in this area. Hunters can come here to reclaim items that were stolen by a Felyne or a Melynx. Food Chain Bottom *Congalala *Emerald Congalala *Kecha Wacha *Ash Kecha Wacha *Gendrome *Great Jaggi *Sarvidurma *Volvidon *Yian Kut-ku *Blue Yian Kut-ku Middle *Najarala *Nargacuga *Green Nargacuga *Ragilodillos *Rathian *Pink Rathian Top *Astalos *Brachydios *Deviljho *Savage Deviljho *Glavenus *Rajang *Rathalos *Azure Rathalos *Rust Duramboros *Seregios *Tigrex *Brute Tigrex *Yian Garuga Category:Areas Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:GoldenDragonIlo